1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast spreader and more particularly to a broadcast spreader having a simple and reliable movable deflector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary broadcast spreaders are well known in the art. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,769,302; 1,998,966; 2,287,080; 2,474,064; 2,537,916; 2,687,892; 2,955,828; 2,958,530; 2,989,314; 3,085,807; 3,094,333; 3,109,657; 3,157,402; 3,226,461; 3,411,719; 3,478,970; 3,576,262; 3,682,395; 4,272,028; 4,367,848; 4,492,341; 4,511,090; 4,580,730; 4,597,531; 5,123,598; and 5,203,510. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,730 and 4,597,531, in particular, are incorporated herein by reference. An impeller broadcast spreader includes a hopper which receives material to be dispensed, such as particulate or granular materials like fertilizer, pesticides and seeds. The hopper is mounted to a pair of wheels, and a gearset is mounted to an axle between the wheels. The gearset rotates when the wheels are rotated. This causes the impeller to rotate which in turn causes the dispensing particulate matter to be distributed. Generally the dispensed material is spread about five feet to the left and to the right of the centerline of the hopper. Controls are provided to meter the dispensed material and a deflector may be present with its own control, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,090.
A problem that has been bothering the industry is the handling of dispensed material when there is a sharp divide between different areas of a yard. For example, grass may be immediately adjacent a flowerbed or a driveway. In these situations when there is a need to seed or fertilize the lawn area, but not have the seed land on the driveway where it will do no good or in the flowerbed where it is not wanted, adjusting the pattern of distribution is difficult. Another problem relates to the dispensing of certain material. It is desired that control products, such as herbicides and pesticides, be restricted only to the area intended and not where it may do damage.
The difficulties encountered have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a spreader for broadcasting particulate material in a controlled distribution pattern comprising a container for holding material to be dispensed, a pair of wheels connected to the container for facilitating movement of the container in a direction of travel, a rotatable plate mounted to the container for receiving dispensed material from the container and for distributing the material, a mechanism for rotating the plate, a deflector connected to the container for controlling the distribution of the material, the deflector being movable about the plate, a track attached to the container for supporting the deflector, a port disposed between the container and the plate for passing dispensed material and a port closure element connected to and movable with the deflector for selectively blocking the port.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related devices. For example, one advantage is that the present invention provides a control of the pattern of dispensing material from a yard spreader. Another object of the present invention is to provide a broadcast spreader having a dispensing control mechanism which is simple, reliable and economical. A further advantage of the present invention is that the dispensing control mechanism is easy to operate. Another feature of the present invention is that undesirable dispensed material is blocked from striking a user pushing the spreader from behind.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiment read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing provided herein.